


Can We Start Again? Do You Want To?

by amorettemcsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorettemcsky/pseuds/amorettemcsky
Summary: Post 5X08 and post COIEKara just can't take it anymore, so she confesses. And Lena seeing Kara, not as Supergirl, she breaks down.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 370





	Can We Start Again? Do You Want To?

_I had a dream_   
_I got everything I wanted_   
_But when I wake up_   
_I see you with me_

***

The words are ringing and ringing and ringing in her ears nonstop, worse than when she first arrived on earth, as she sobs inside the little space she's trapped in. She knows she can easily get out, it's just a little Kryptonite, but she doesn't want to, not when things are not okay.

_No, I killed my brother for you, for our friends! Don't you understand what you've done?!_

She cries a little harder, now slouching down on the ground as she holds her knees against her chest. Kara wants to make it all better, she really does. She thought Lena was really okay about her dual identities, she had her doubt, but the raven-haired woman showed otherwise. Now she's crying, thinking it's all her fault, because it is.

_And all the while, there wasn't a single honest moment in our friendship._

Kara wants to scream her lungs out, but she's been crying so much, the voice that comes out turn hoarse and it's gone. She proceeds to sob quietly then, trying to push down another panic attack coming due to her claustrophobia. She can't, not like this, it's better to feel the physical pain than to endure her inner thoughts.

When Alex and Brainy came and rescued her, all she could think was Lena, it's always Lena. She instantly flew towards Lex's old bunker, as Brainy showed, but after being shot at by canons and a failed one laced with Kryptonite, she flew back to the DEO. The attempt connecting to Lex's bunker system and trying to get through Lena using the hologram device were no use as well. And this time, Kara decided to let it go, just this once. If Lena wanted space, then that's what she'll get from Kara. 

***

It felt like months for Kara, but she woke up dishevelled on her couch right after game night. She almost lasered Alex who was in the kitchen. Everything looks different, somehow. She remembers the crisis, the fights alongside the other heroes and paragons, watching Argo and Earth-38 vanished by the anti-matter waves, the fight with Lex over Lena and all the other stuff. But when she found out he is a good guy in this new reality, the best guy as Alex said and Kara cringed at that, that's when she knows everything is indeed wrong. She thanked Rao when she saw J'onn, at least she's not alone. She asked him to make Alex remember everything. Then she met the other heroes, on the same earth. They had a meeting on how to get everything back as it was. It all seems good, like a good normal day to other people, but it's a disaster for the heroes. Kara can't help but think about these poor people who believe Lex is a good guy, it broke her heart a little finding out the DEO is owned by LuthorCorp.

She got home at around 8 in the evening and she quickly took a shower. After changing into her favourite unicorn onesie, she felt a tug in her heart and she immediately thought of Lena. She gasped and sprinted toward her window and flew off. Kara found her still at her office, nothing new, and she's just hovering above LuthorCorp a little just to observe the situation while thinking on how to approach the green-eyed woman. She has to tell her, it's not fair, Lena deserves only truth from Kara and that's what she's going to give her.

She gently lands on the balcony and sets her hands on her hips, the signature Supergirl pose. It took less than a second for Lena to turn around and her eyebrows shoot up a little at Kara's outfit. However, Kara paid no attention to that because she's too focused on her mission, tell Lena the truth, new reality or not. So she power-walks in the office before she loses that courage.

"Lena, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Kara?" Lena scolds herself with the slip-up, she's distracted with the cute onesie Kara was wearing and totally forgot to call her Supergirl.

"Y-You know?" Kara asked.

"Oh, don't pretend as all of that happened in the fortress wasn't real. This might be a new reality, but I won't forget the truth." Her steely eyes burn Kara's inside a little, but the blonde feels relieved washed over her.

"Oh, thank Rao. I was just going to tell you who I am again thinking about this new reality and stuff because you deserve the truth and also because I promise myself not to hurt you again in any way as possible as I can. But, Rao, I'm so relieved that you remember."

The look that Kara is giving Lena makes her heart flutter, she holds down the twitch on the corner of her lips, keeping her emotions in check. "Then, what do you want, Kara?"

At this, Kara stops and her brain short-circuiting for a moment, what should she say? Another apology? She's sure Lena is sick of that already. "If there's nothing, I'd like to continue on my work," Lena says again.

"W-Wait, Lena, I-" Kara chokes, what should she say? "Can I hug you? Just this once, one last time, promise, I- I watched Argo and Earth vanished right before my eyes and I thought I'd lost you forever and I thought, hey, I deserve it because I hurt you. But seeing you here, I-" Her voice cracks and she sobs, Rao, what is happening? "I'm so glad you're here, I've been awake for weeks thinking about you, thinking about how we left things off and then you were gone, I- I can't," Kara reaches a hand out to lean on the chair near her and she sobs quietly closing her eyes so tight, "I don't wanna wake up from this dream, I can't bear to lose you again." She murmurs, her voice small.

Lena's previous stiffen body posture softens at the sight before her, the Girl of Steel is breaking down at the thought of losing her. How could she deserve this? She's fighting with herself about whether or not she should comfort the blonde, would it be that easy?

"Spending those times floating in the middle of nowhere, watching everyone and everything gone one by one and knowing I couldn't do anything about it, it gave me time to think, really think. I've thought a lot of things, one of them includes about how I'd treat you better this time and how I'd do it differently if given the chance and how I'd only give you the truth you deserve, no more lies. But the most important thing is that I realised something." Kara wipes her cheeks quickly and finds Lena's green orbs. "We never say I love you to each other, not even once, and I think I get why because... because we were never meant to be friends in the first place." A flash of hurt comes across Lena's face but she quickly put her walls back up. "Kal once told me if he was given the situation where he had to pick between Lois and the world, he doesn't think he could pick the world. And I realised, that's me about you because you're home, you're my home, Lena. I don't think I can live without you, but I've accepted the fact that you hate me and want nothing to do with me. As long as you're safe, I... I think I'll be okay."

Lena's lips tremble at the confession, then a sob breaks out of her and she's uncontrollably crying her eyes out. She steps forward and starts hitting Kara in the chest with her fists, she knows it doesn't affect the blonde but still, she's finally letting all the emotions out. She tried, God, she tried to keep it inside, because that's how she's taught in the Luthor household. But one look at the blonde's eyes and the water dam breaks out.

"How could you do that?!" She sobs, "You can't just barge in here and say those things! I'm still mad at you, you hurt me, Kara. Out of all people, Kara, out of all people." She pouts, finally looking into blue eyes that are looking at her with such tenderness. Lena caved in and dived first to embrace the hero and she starts sobbing again against Kara's neck. "I know I said I hate you, but I know deep down I never meant it. I'm just hurt, Kara. You mean the world to me, I think that's why it hurts so much. And now that you admitted it, it makes me want to admit it as well. I love you, too. More than you ever realise it."

Kara, who's holding Lena while also crying, feels hope and happiness seeping through her insides. Lena loves her too, love her like that, like the way she loves Lena. "Y-You... d-do?" She makes sure she heard it right.

"Yes, you big dummy. I'm in love with you, have been for the past three years. I just never wanted to admit it because it was easier that way, but Jesus, you just have to make it so hard, don't you?" Lena chuckled between her sobs.

"Oh..." Kara blushes, she can't hold her smile. "I'm in love with you, too, Lena."

Lena pulls away, hands still around Kara's neck, to look at blue eyes. "I know, you just said that to me through that long confession earlier." She attempts her legendary smirk along with her eyebrow-cock through her red face and teary eyes, Kara chuckles.

"Ever always the genius one." Kara mumbles.

"Of course." Lena smiles shyly. "We still have a whole lot to talk about though, not just this newfound relationship between us but also about Lex."

"Right! That's what I wanted to talk to you as well, also possibly wanted J'onn to make you remember the truth, but that's taken care of." The blonde sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

"I'm a little bit glad that you're so insistent on keeping me in the loop with the truth after what happened." Lena pokes the hero's nose playfully, "So, lesson learned?"

"Indeed, Ms Luthor." Kara giggles.

"Kiss me?" Lena asks shyly.

"Don't need to ask me twice," Kara mumbles before diving in to capture her lips.

It feels like heaven, she thought. And home, definitely like home. So, she deepens the kiss, letting a moan out of Lena.

"Fly us home, Kara." Not Supergirl this time, she's Kara, Lena's Kara.

***

_And you say,_   
_"As long as I'm here,_   
_No one can hurt you"_


End file.
